Kool Kidz Klub
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Hachiman quits the service club and joins an even cooler club to enrich his high school life


"Fuck this fuck Hachiman outta here!" Hachiman flipped the table and jumped out of the windows of the service club room. He had rehearsed this move for months as he wanted to leave the club in as fashionable a way as possible. Hayama and totsuka are his accomplices and they had prepared a crash landing pile of cushions for Hachiman's descent.

Yui freaked out. "Omg now that the male figure is gone from the club who is going to tongue punch our fartboxes?"

Yukino looked at Yui and shrugged. She could not answer this very essential problem. Indeed over the past few months Hachiman had provided top-grade asslikkking service. Now that he's gone the girls could not find a suitable substitute before they die from asslikkking deprivation.

Then she had a brilliant idea.

"Just asking, Yui, do you happen to swing that way?"

"Congrats for escaping that oppressive libtard (((service))) club, Hachiman!" Hayama patted Hachiman's head just like Donald trump petting Shindog Abe.

"Now you can join our much cooler kool kidz klub."

So Hachiman joined the kool kids klub. The kool kidz klubhaus is filled with natsoc propaganda posters, hitler and harambe portraits. In the middle of the klubhaus lay a giant flag spread on a gianter table— it is the flag of Kekistan.

"Zieg Heil!" Totsuka saluted to Hachiman. Hachiman learnt to salute back.

Just like before it was a 3-memeber club. But the kool kidz klub is way superior to the commie service club. Hachiman is having a good time there.

"What we do?" Hachiman enquired during the afternoon kub kongregation.

Hayama pointed southwards.

"There are tons of niggers in the streets. We are going to lynch them and film a documentary.

Hachiman was thrilled. However in his excitement, he accidentally rubbed his handz.

"Stop never again this is a jewish gesture. You will be physically removed from the klub if you do this one more time."

So that afternoon they got their camcorder, donned on their kkk costume and and set out for Martin Lucifer Kangz Street.

There are many nigger beggars on the streets. Coincidentally they are rapists too. Totsuka turned on his camcorder and started recording Hayama.

"O'er here w've an incredible family of niggers in they natural habitats," Hayama remarked as he pointed at a nigger surrounded by nigglets sleeping among trash, bearing an uncanny similarity to Steve Irwin's commentaries on his favorite big fuck-off gators (rip). Just then, Hayama closed up to the niggers.

"As you can see they are fucking parasites and wastes-of-space, so we shall do god's work and lynch these motherfuckers," Hayama smirked as he prepared to strike. The nigger was too stupid to understand what was about to happen.

With lightning quick reflexes, Hayama seized the nigger by the neck, pinning him against the pile of trash. "Any last words, filthy ass nigger?"

"Ooga booga me is nawt do nuffin!"

BAM! Hayama swiftly lifted up his metal boots and stomped onto the nigger's head, cracking his skull and dealing no damage watsoever because niggers have no brains. Still, the nigger died from shock.

"Zieg heil!" Hayama did the salute to the sky and kicked the nigger into the pile of trash. Hachiman and Totsuka followed him and they rejoiced amid the annoying screeches of the nigglets.

So Hayama decided to put an end to them too. He took a bottle of gasoline which he saved up just for this occasion. He smashed the gasoline into the pile of nigglets, hitting one of them, and said nigger screamed as the glass shards stabbed his eyes and gasoline slipped into the eyelids.

Hayama then lighted up a matchstick and threw it into the pile of trash. The gasoline instantly caught fire and the nigglets were burnt to even crispier crisps.

"Fuck yeah! Hayama pumped his fists. And that concludes the lynching of week 68. This is your man Hayama Molyneux Himmler and once again thank you for joining the show."

"This is so fucking badass!" Hachiman instantly fell in love with the kool kidz klub. He decided to stay in it forever.

Meanwhile at the service club room, Yui and Yukino were on the ground, in 69 position, furiously tongue punching each other's fartboxxes. At the door, Zaimokuza was peeping into the room and fapping like a boss.

He was kicked out of the kool kidz klub weeks ago and still did not manage to find a club of his liking.

"God has finally presented this opportunity to me, Zaimokunt grinned as he rubbed his hands in glee.


End file.
